Sunshine On A Rainy Day
by Hollie47
Summary: Emma and Claire go on a walk together through one of Claire's favourite spots. Written for Emma Winchester Week over on Tumblr. Day 4: Romance


Birds flew overhead singing their songs as they landed on the tall tree branches which softly blew from side to side in the light wind. The sun was warm and partially covered by a fluffy white cloud, a few rays beaming out from behind it, bright in the sky. The long green grass danced around as bunny rabbits played together, running, jumping, and tumbling over one another.

Walking along a wide, smooth, dirt path, Emma looked around at the scenery, taking it all in as she breathed in deeply, smelling the blossoming flowers around her. She felt like this place had a sense of calm about it and she didn't know why. Turning her head to the right she smiled softly as she watched Claire relax for the first time in what felt like months.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked as they walked further along the path noticing that Claire hadn't said a word so far. The trees were getting larger and larger on each side creating more shade around them as they continued on the path.

"It's nothing, I just really like this place," Claire replied, looking up at the sky, a small smile gracing her face as her blue eyes shone under the sun light.

"Is that why we stopped here?" Looking to Claire, Emma picked a flower from the small bush next to her and placed it behind her ear, the yellow petals bright.

"When I was younger and a little bit of a delinquent I would break out of foster care and come here, it was the only place I could relax to clear my head and think. It made me feel like not everything was against me and that there was still something out there. It was the only place no one ever annoyed me and it made me feel safe," Claire explained as they continued to walk along the path.

"This place means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Emma asked. Following Claire along the path as it started to narrow with the grass on either side getting thicker, Emma counted her steps for a moment, hoping she wasn't prying too much into Claire's past.

"It does, it's a breath of fresh air and I wanted to share it with you, I care about you and I want us to have somewhere we can go to just relax and clear our minds," Claire replied, a slight blush creeping its way onto her face.

Offering Claire her best smile, Emma wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde and pulled her close. "Thank you for bringing me here and sharing this place with me, it really is beautiful."

Continuing on their walk, Claire pointed out parts of the trail to Emma and told a little story to go along with each area. "See that large flat rock boulder thingy over there in the grass under the small tree? That is where I did most of my thinking and it's where I was most at peace, I could lay on it and think for hours on end and I doubted that anyone would walk this far into a reserve late at night to find a runaway kid."

"I would walk to the ends of the Earth and beyond to find you if you ever went missing," Emma said, barely above a whisper as Claire dragged her over to the rock.

"I would do the same for you too," Claire admitted as she lay back on the flat surface of the large grey boulder, her hands under her head.

Lying down next to Claire, Emma looked up at the sky and observed the clouds. There were more of them now and they were turning a dark grey, not a trace of blue sky in sight between them. Before she could say a word, Emma felt a drop of water hit her cheek followed by another.

Feeling herself being pulled up, Emma let Claire get her to her feet. "It's raining."

"I feel it too, let's get moving before it starts to bucket down on us," Claire said, taking hold of Emma's hand and leading them back to the trail.

It didn't take long before the sky opened up completely and the rain poured down on the ground below. Both girls shrieked as Claire dragged them under a large tree, its canopy wide and thick, allowing it to block out most of the rain.

Sitting on the old bench under the tree, Emma began to laugh and Claire soon joined in. They were both drenched, their clothes and hair sticking to them at every angle possible.

"I love the rain, it's so refreshing," Emma said, her eyes not leaving Claire as she watched a water droplet run down the blonde woman's neck.

"I like the rain, but more importantly I like you, like a lot," Claire replied, finding the courage to somehow tell the taller girl how she felt.

"I like you too," Emma blushed, pulling the flower out of her hair and picking the yellow petals off it as a distraction.

"Emma, I know I've never said how I feel before but I want you to know that I think you're perfect. You are the most caring and loving person I know, you put others first and you just radiate acceptance. I never thought I would find anyone like you, you're smart, funny, compassionate, and your heart is made of gold. You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and when you smile it feels like time has stopped so I can just take a moment to bathe in how beautiful you are..."

Not giving Claire time to finish what she was saying, Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips against Claire's, smiling to herself when she felt the blonde melt under her touch and kiss her back.

Slowly breaking apart, Emma rested her forehead against Claire's and smiled brightly, her brown eyes shining. "I really like you too Claire, you're amazing, you are my sunshine on a rainy day."


End file.
